


SteveBucky Stuff

by Camryn840



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcoholic Tony Stark, Cheating, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, POV Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camryn840/pseuds/Camryn840
Summary: “It's 4:37 in the morning and you're not home yet, I don’t know why I keep letting you do this. It’s hurting me, scratch that it’s killing me and It’s become a weekly thing. I wonder who your with this time, or is it the same person every week? You know what it doesn’t matter I’ll see you tomorrow and we’ll act as if this never happened.”Also no I do not hate Tony please do not come for me
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	SteveBucky Stuff

Steve’s POV

“It's 4:37 in the morning and you're not home yet, I don’t know why I keep letting you do this. It’s hurting me, scratch that it’s killing me and It’s become a weekly thing. I wonder who your with this time, or is it the same person every week? You know what it doesn’t matter I’ll see you tomorrow and we’ll act as if this never happened.”

I don’t know why I do this every single time I let him slide, as if I don’t know what he’s doing right now. It’s exhausting just thinking about it. I’m going to bed I’m sure he’ll be there when I wake up. 

Waking up I stretch and rub my eyes, sitting up I see tony sound asleep next to me. The sight of him lying in our bed, yesterday’s clothes on the floor makes me sick. I needed to be anywhere but next to him. So I decided to get up and head to the gym. I ate, brushed my teeth, and put on gym clothes and headed down to the gym level. 

I had been working out for a couple of hours when my phone started to ring. I quickly answered it seeing that it was Bucky calling me. 

“Hey” I answer sounding way too excited to talk to him. 

“Hey, Stevie I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me today.”

“Of course where do you wanna hang out?”

“My house if that’s ok with you.”

“Yea that’s fine um I’ll be there in an hour or so.”

“Yea ok see you soon.”

I quickly run to the elevator going back up to the floor I share with Tony. I walk past him and got into the shower. After I got out I tied a towel around my waist and then picked some clothes out of the closet. I picked out a gray shirt, black jeans, and a pair of black sneakers. I tried fixing my hair but it always looks the same. As I was leaving Tony stopped me. 

“Where are you going?” He makes that stupid face as if to say that I should choose my next words carefully. 

“ I’m going to Bucky’s house.” I wasn’t looking for an argument, not today. 

“Why?”

“Because he is my friend and I haven’t seen him in a while.” He just stares at me like I’m supposed to have a reason to see my friends. “Look Tony I’ll be back soon I’m just going to see my friend.”

“Whatever.” He rolls his eyes and walks away. I grab the keys to my motorcycle and leave. 

When I finally reach Bucky’s apartment building. I send him a message telling him I’m downstairs.

Sitting in the living room of Bucky’s apartment I can tell that he wants to say something. We’re supposed to be watching this show but neither one of us is paying attention. I’m lost in my thoughts and he looks like he is trying desperately not to say whatever it is that he is thinking. After a while of silence, he finally speaks. 

”So how is everything with you and Tony?”

“Everything is good ... Tony is great so everything is going well.” I tried to make that sound believable but I know it didn’t, so I tried to force a smile but I think I made it worse. 

“Mhm tell me the truth and I want the whole truth, not those half explained lies you usually give me.”

“I’m telling the truth I .. I don’t know what you’re referring to.”

“Steve.” I stayed silent I wasn’t sure what to say I knew he wasn’t going to believe my lies. He has known me my whole life and I have always been a lousy liar. 

“STEVEN!!” He suddenly screamed I guess he was tired of waiting for me to speak. I began to stutter and tear up. I was trying really hard to keep myself from crying I was stronger than this, but at this moment sitting next to my best friend I couldn’t do it. I broke down in tears and Bucky immediately wrapped his arms around me. 

“Stevie, what’s going on?”

“Tony is... he... he’s cheating... he has been for a while now.”

“Stevie, how long have you known?” He hugged me tighter on instinct. 

“A couple of months.” I continued to sniffle. 

“A couple of months and you haven’t told me, me your best friend. The guy who you have known for almost a century. The guy who has saved you from countless fights.”

“I didn’t want you to feel like you still had to take care of me... and I ... I don’t know.”

“Yes, you do know, what is it?” He looked at me with kind and encouraging eyes, and a slight smile. 

“I didn’t want you to think that - that ... that I was weak.” I started to tear up again but I really didn’t want to cry. 

“I could never think of you like that you have always been the strongest person I have ever known, even before the serum. Even now you have been dealing with Tony’s foolishness for so long but still able to put on a brave face and act like your okay. But even though you can, you don’t have to do that with me. I know your strong I always have, but that doesn’t mean that you don’t have feelings.”

And I was crying again Bucky pulled me closer told me that it was ok. It was quiet but it was what I needed. The only sound was my quiet whimpering, it eventually died out as we fell asleep together on the couch. 

I woke up to my alarm going off, as I opened my eyes I was confused as to where I was. Then I felt someone stir behind me. I quickly looked over my shoulder, upon realizing it was Bucky the memories of last night poured in. It felt good to get all that off my chest. I picked up my phone and saw 32 texts and 16 missed calls from Tony. 

“ Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.” I immediately jumped up which caused Bucky to jump up. He looked very confused but before he had the chance to ask I answered, “ I have to go.”

His expression clearly stated that he was awaiting an explanation. I didn’t have time for that though. I slipped on my shoes and told him I’d call him, with that I was out the door. 

On my way home I could feel my stomach turning and the slight shaking of the bike wasn’t helping. I knew Tony was furious and I was pretty sure I was about to walk into a war zone. 

As I walked out of the elevator onto our floor the sight was far worse than I could have ever imagined. There was broken glass scattered all over the floor. Then there was tony sitting on the couch with a bottle of grey goose in his hand. I felt as though I had just walked straight into no man's land without a single piece of protection. He finally noticed me and when his eyes caught mine I could see and almost feel the fire burning in them. 

“ I was calling and texting you all night, where have you been?”

I tried to keep calm and simply answered, “I told you I was going to see Bucky.”

“Mhm, and your just friends right?” He said as if he was trying to insinuate that something was going on between me and Bucky. 

“Obviously.” Was my short and simple answer. 

“Oh, bullshit are you seriously going to sit here and expect me to believe that you were out all night chilling with a friend!? Come on now.” He took a swig from the bottle and with that it was done, he then proceeded to throw it across the room. I was slightly scared but not willing to show it, however, I was more than willing to show just how furious I was. 

“Are you really going to go there with me after the countless nights you’ve spent with other people? The countless mornings where I woke up and you weren’t here. And when you were, you were sleeping off your hangover in the previous day's clothes. Are you really going to accuse me of cheating? Because if that’s the case I might as well go sleep with him.” 

He didn’t have much to say and if he did I wouldn’t have caught it, I was already on my way out. I could have gone back to Bucky’s place but I needed to be alone, process what just happened. So I decided to head to a quiet park. I didn’t really want attention at the moment. 

I sat in the park for a while I was only dragged out of my thoughts, by the sound of my phone ringing. I started at the screen awhile before I decided to answer.

“Hey Stevie, I was calling to see if you were okay. You left sort of abruptly."

“Uhm yeah I’m fine I guess… I think I just broke up with tony.”

“What!? Steve, where are you?”

“I’m at the park close to Conner St.”

“I’ll be there soon.” Then he hung up and I went back to thinking. 

Bucky showed up faster than I was expecting. When he got there he didn’t say anything, he just sat down next to me for a while. When he spoke all he asked was “What happened?”

I took a second and then told him what happened, from the second I woke up on his couch to the moment Tony accused me of cheating on him. He looked as if he was listening calmly until the part where I said Tony accused me of cheating.

He looked up and said “Wait he accused you of cheating with … me?”

“Yeah” He looked like he was thinking almost as if he was arguing with himself. When he had come to a decision he looked up and said: “Are you hungry?” I then realized that I had yet to eat today, so I nodded and we decided to go get some take out. 

When we made it back to his house we ate and decided to watch a movie.

It was quite the only noise ass the movie in the background. Until Bucky said

“Stevie, I have a question and you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.” I nodded and he started to speak again. 

“If you knew Tony was cheating why did you stay with him for so long?”

I stopped and thought for a while before speaking up. 

“Uhh I.... um, well you see when I first came out of the ice everything and everyone I had known was gone. Well at least that’s what I thought, but anyway um I remember just feeling really alone and Tony was the first person really make me feel like I belonged. After we got over our differences, we became really close and we went on our first date and you know it was love. So when I found out he was cheating I guess I thought that it was just a minor bump in the road. I thought that two people who really love each other could figure it out. And I do think he loved me in the beginning just not anymore, I know... I know that loved him. But you know you live, you learn, you love, and you grow.” Bucky nodded he seemed to be processing what I had said.

We had been sitting in silence for awhile the movie was almost over. I could tell that Bucky had something on his mind so asked. 

“I … uhm have something that I need to get off my chest.” I gave him an encouraging nod along with a smile. 

“I have been not lying but I guess keeping a secret from you for a while now. I ummm … I like … I have liked you since we’re teenagers.” He rushed out the last bit but I was able to catch it. Neither of us said anything we just sat there thinking not really sure what to say next. 

“Why did it take you so long to tell me?”

“Well when we were younger I didn’t think it would work in the day and age we lived in. And then you know Peggy and then I kinda fell off a train. But then when you found me you were already with tony and up until yesterday, I thought you were happy, and that was something I never wanted to take from you. So I kept it to myself. And I know you just broke up with Tony and aren’t ready for a relationship, but I figured it was time that you knew.” 

“Honestly Tony and I’s relationship was over a long time ago. It just took a really long time to admit. And no I’m not sure if I’m ready for a relationship just yet but I have also liked you for some time now. Maybe we could I don’t know to take it slow, see where this goes.” He looked completely stunned and it took him more than a minute to gather his thoughts. 

“Yea, yea I would love that." He smiled and man I can’t explain how much I love that beautiful smile. 

We went out to dinner with Sam and Natasha to celebrate my break up. And tomorrow Sam would come with me to get my stuff. Bucky had insisted ongoing but I knew that would cause a fight and that wasn’t what I wanted. 

~7 years later~

Things were going great, today Bucky and I were celebrating our sons’ third birthday. We got married four years ago and adopted two twin boys two years after that.

Looking over I see Bucky calling me over while holding Liam. Noah ran over to me and I picked him up, we walked over to the cake. Everyone began to sing happy birthday and the joy in my heart could not be contained. After we cut the cake Buck and I watched the kids play. He leaned over and kissed me when he pulled back I was dazed for a moment then Noah called him. 

“Daddy come play with us.” Bucky nodded at him kissed me again and then started running after them.

Watching my husband run off to play with our kids I realized that this was it. This was everything I had ever hoped for. Honestly, if I had a choice to go back and change anything, I wouldn’t change a thing. Every moment in our lives has led to this one and I couldn’t ask for more because this was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to rename this fic any suggestions would be awesome


End file.
